A Marriage of Convenience
by bellacatbee
Summary: After the death of his father, Dean Winchester's life is thrown into turmoil. He is an outcast and his brother, Sam, is captured and held prisoner. Dean knows his only chance of saving his brother lies in raising an army. He makes a deal with The Angels, a once-noble family who have been consigned to the wilderness ever since they were disposed and marries their youngest, Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Game of Thrones inspired Dean/Castiel AU. I do not watch GoT so it is only very vaguely inspired with much of the blood and power struggles stripped away. (sorry!)_

_This was written for tumblr. Mostly it will be changing POVs between Dean and Castiel, but I may also include other characters. I may not be able to update often._

_It's not been beta-read._

Dean didn't know if this was a good idea. If he had other choices, other families to make alliances with, then he might have gone to them first, but the other families had closed ranks against the Winchesters after his father's death, effectively leaving Dean an outcast. That meant the only people he could go to were the Angels.

Their family had been wandering on the edges for some time, since they were deposed. They had followers, but more than that, they had an army amassed from mercenaries and lost souls, those who had flocked to their banner and the promise of change. Dean could offer them legitimacy. The Winchesters were still a noble family. In exchange for their army, he would marry one the Angels and make them his prince-consort when he was crowned.

The Angels would reclaim the throne. One of their grandchildren would rule. Dean was certain that, of all the families, the Angels had been on the outside long enough to realize that it was worth playing the long game. Michael, the oldest, didn't need to be king as long as their family name and their family line was ensured. They could come back to court; reclaim the lands and castles that had been forfeited when they were removed. Dean was offering a chance that had not existed before.

Dean needed them to take it. He needed their army. He needed to move quickly. His brother Sam was a captive. Dean didn't know what was planned for him, but he was sure it was not good. Either Sam would be executed as a traitor or he would be married off, forced to legitimize the power struggle that had erupted after their father's death. Neither future was one Dean wanted for his brother. He had to move quickly to save Sam and that meant finalizing this deal with the Angels.

He met with Michael to finalize their deal and accept an introduction to his intended. Dean knew Michael had many siblings, more than enough to marry off and eventually cement ties with all the noble families.

They met in a large ornate tent. There were chairs and pillows to sit on, low little tables laid out with food and goblets for wine. Servants carried leaves with which to fan them. It was opulence on a small scale to show the Angels were not completely removed from the society they had once ruled.

Dean sat and looked upon the men that he would soon call family.

Years of wandering had made Michael harsh. There were scars on his body that Dean did not remember. Dean had been a youth when the Angels had been driven into the wilderness but he remembered Michael as serene and scholarly. Now he saw a haggard warrior, a man searching for a chance to reclaim the glory he had lost.

Gabriel was much as Dean remembered him, still dressed in gaudy colors, still a jester. His jokes were barbed, his smiles cruel, but he offered Dean marzipan stuffed dates and explained that his intended would be along in a minute.

Raphael stood silently alongside his brothers, glaring imperiously at Dean. He would not sit or drink with them. Dean wondered if he was even in favor of this agreement or if he would have preferred to refuse Dean's offer and go on alone.

Dean thought to ask where Lucifer was, but he remembered hearing news that one of their number had died. He bit his lip and drank the rose scented water Gabriel poured.

Finally, the flap of their tent was pushed back and a young man entered. Dean did not immediately recognize him, although he saw that he was beautiful. He was dark haired like Michael, but his eyes were blue. He had been draped in blue silks that clung to him appealingly but offered hardly any coverage, hinting at the tantalizing body hidden beneath them.

Dean rose to his feet quickly, as did Michael and Gabriel, glancing at Michael from the corner of his eye. He was, he realized, being offered the most tempting thing Michael could think of. They were desperate, needing Dean's help. Suddenly, Dean understood Raphael's unhappiness. Even with their army, they had not been able to make their move. It was humiliating to a people who were so proud.

"This is Castiel," Michael said, gesturing to the young man.

Dean nodded. He remembered Castiel vaguely. He had been a child when the family had fled. He was a man now. A beautiful man who made Dean's heart beat faster. As he watched, Castiel bowed his head submissively, clutching his hands together in front of him.

"You can inspect him if you like," Michael offered. "He is a virgin but we are confident he can breed."

Castiel lifted his head just slightly at that, his eyes narrowed and Dean fought back a smile. There was a streak of defiance in the man then? A stubbornness? Dean thought he was all the better for it.

He took a step forward, letting his eyes roam up and down over Castiel's body. He walked around Castiel, looking at him from different angles and tried not to feel as if he was inspecting a horse he meant to buy. Castiel was stunning. Dean couldn't help but feel lucky. He had not known what sort of offer he would receive. Castiel was better than he had dared to let himself imagine. He tried not to let his pleasure show on his face. He did not want Michael to know exactly how pleased he was with Castiel.

Dean had always hoped to avoid an arranged marriage. He had hoped that by being a solider he would forge his own path and make a love-match. Politics and life at court had conspired against him and brought Dean to this union, but he thought that maybe, given time, he and Castiel could come to love each other.

Dean felt the first, important spark. He felt lust when he gazed upon the young man. From lust they could build to a deeper understanding and a deeper commitment.

He came to a stop, standing in front of Castiel and he nodded slowly.

"He's acceptable," he said. "We'll marry tomorrow."

"Good," Michael said. "I shall inform the men that there is to be a wedding."

"And a party?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"No, no time for a party," Dean said, still staring at Castiel. "We must move as soon as possible."

"Very well," Michael said.

Dean let himself smile then. Castiel raised his head and looked back at him, meeting his eye for the first time. His cheeks flushed pleasantly and Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

His wedding could not come soon enough as far as Dean was concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel stared numbly at his reflection, seeing himself but not believing that the boy he saw in the dressing table mirror was truly himself. He had never had clothes so fine before. He was wrapped up in white silk and the little lace they could afford. Castiel knew Michael must have spent a small fortune on his clothes and that he must have horded these things, waiting for Castiel's wedding day.

Castiel knew their funds were very low, but still Michael had not spared any expense. It would be the most dishonorable thing for Castiel to marry without the proper ceremony, even if they were going to forgo the wedding feast and celebrations afterwards.

He had still been prepared as if he was marrying in court, not far away from it. Castiel's face had been covered in powder, his eyes outlined with kohl, his lips and cheeks painted pink. He looked like a doll. He looked fragile, as if he would break or fall apart when touched. It was strange to look upon a reflection like that, one that did not convey at all how Castiel felt inside.

Castiel had always known he would marry for duty, not for love. His path had always been clear to him. He was the youngest of the family. He could not find glory in battle. His job was to make the most advantageous match possible and produce the succession. Castiel had only hoped that he would come to know his husband before their marriage. He had hoped they might talk together, form an opinion of each other, but that was not to be.

Within the space of a day he had been bartered away to Dean Winchester and by the time the sun had set today, he would be married to him.

They had not even spoken two words to each other and Castiel found it very difficult to have any opinion on his future husband at all. He thought that Dean had a pleasant smile but that was hardly enough to base a union on. Castiel was proud. He wouldn't fall for a man simply because he looked charming.

The flap of his tent was pushed back, revealing his older brother Gabriel, dressed in his own finery of bright greens and gold. Raphael and Michael had already visited him, bringing gifts. Castiel had told Michael it was hardly necessary but it seemed some customs still had to be followed, even when they were pushed for time and would be heading for a battle as soon as the vows had been exchanged.

Michael had brought Castiel a tiger cub as his gift. She was small and round, the least threatening thing Castiel had ever seen. Michael assured him that she would grow and she would grow to protect Castiel and any children he bore. Castiel had nodded and tried his hardest not to feel disgusted at the prospect of being bedded by a man he hardly knew. It was like whoring, only Castiel required a wedding ring and not money before he was taken to bed.

He had named his tiger cub Anahita and left her playing on his bed, chasing the bright ribbons and bits of lace that had been in the trunk with Castiel's wedding outfit.

Next had come Raphael. Castiel knew he was not eager for the wedding to take place and his gifts had been because they were required, not because he had put thought behind them or cared very much what Castiel received. He had given Castiel two books and a bottle of rich, spiced perfume. Castiel had accepted the gifts gracefully and dabbed a little of the perfume on to his neck. In such a way, Raphael would be part of the wedding, even if he did not want to be.

Now it was Gabriel's turn and Castiel found himself eager to see what his brother had brought for him. It was not often that Castiel was the center of such attention.

Gabriel came towards him slowly and stood behind Castiel, gazing over his head at the reflection in the mirror. He reached down to Castiel's dressing table, picking up Castiel's comb and began to brush his hair. It was an odd gesture from Gabriel, who usually confined himself to pranks and teasing. It was gentle and Castiel squirmed, not sure what to make of it.

"I suppose no one has thought to inform you of your duties," Gabriel said.

Castiel pursed his lips.

"I do know what is expected of me. Dean will bed me and I will carry his child."

Gabriel laughed, the sound a little hollow.

"You're an innocent. You have no idea what to expect," he said harshly. "Do you remember that I was married once, Castiel? I know what men are like. I know what will happen to you."

Castiel shuddered. He had been but a child when Gabriel was married. He remembered colors and music, a party that went on for days. He remembered also Gabriel crying – a younger, sweeter Gabriel who seemed to age within days and lose so much of his gaiety.

Castiel remembered how suddenly all the laughter had been stripped from their home. He remembered Michael being grey faced and anxious. He remembered Gabriel returning to them and how it was a great shame on not only them but the family of Gabriel's husband.

That union had lasted only six months but they had been the worst six months of Castiel's young life. Before then everything had seemed happy and afterwards, everything had seemed wrong. Castiel had thought it was a blessing when Gabriel's husband died a violent, sudden death, but he had been too young to understand that was the start of their undoing.

Michael could not go around murdering the sons and heads of other noble households, no matter how wickedly they treated one of his own. People talked, people brooded. Michael never raised a hand himself, he hired others to do it for him, but the injustice had festered.

The Angels put family above the feelings of the other houses and eventually, it would return to destroy them.

Castiel took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"I am sure Lord Winchester is not like that," he said firmly.

Gabriel sighed. He put the comb down on the dressing table and reached into the folds of his clothes.

"My gifts are going to seem very strange compared to the ones you have already received," he said, putting them down on the dressing table for Castiel to see. One was a little ampule filled with oil and the other was small, sharp dagger. Castiel looked up at his brother, his face drawn in confusion.

"The oil is to ease the way," Gabriel continued. "It will hurt, Castiel. Try to find some time to yourself to prepare for him. Use the oil on your fingers and spread yourself open for him. Try to bend over and brace yourself against something for when he takes you. I found that was the easiest. Don't dwell on it, think of something else. Hopefully he will not have much stamina and it will be over soon. You will only need to do it until you conceive and then he will no doubt amuse himself with a mistress or with whores."

Castiel nodded, the flood of information more than he had expected. He was not completely unworldly. He had seen horses mated and more than once he had come upon lovers in the camp but no one had ever taken him aside and spoken so directly to him on the subject. Castiel felt dread coil in the pit of his stomach at the prospect of his wedding night. He had tried to avoid it, to put it out of his mind, but now he faced it with a cold certainty.

"And the dagger?" he asked.

Gabriel smiled bitterly at him.

"To defend your virtue. I understand that you must eventually become his, but that does not mean you have to do it tonight. This is for protection if your nerve fails you."

Castiel picked up the little objects and hid them in the pocket of his wedding gown. He felt sick suddenly.

"I need some air," he whispered.

Gabriel nodded in comprehension.

"Wine would be better," he said. "You'll feel it less when the time comes."

He went to the flap of the tent and called to a servant. In a few minutes, they were brought a goblet of sweet honey wine that Castiel drunk to the dregs. He felt light headed, as if he was about to float away from his body and away from the tent. He would leave everything behind and for a few seconds, Castiel believed that to be the better choice.

How could he marry Dean Winchester? How could he submit to him and to the base necessities their marriage accorded him? Castiel couldn't. He wouldn't.

There was a noise behind him, the sound of footsteps and Castiel turned round to see Michael standing there. He did not remember the last time his brother had looked so handsome. Michael looked like a King, even if his clothes did not fit quite as well as they had done when they were tailored for him.

"It is time," Michael said. He held out his arm for Castiel to take.

Castiel rose slowly, unsteadily on to his feet and reached out, taking hold of Michael.

He looked at his brother and remembered the duty he had to him and to their family. On Castiel's shoulders rested their survival. He could not let his fears ruin their chances now. Castiel breathed deeply and affected an air of serenity. Whatever his true emotions, he would appear composed.

Michael smiled at him and Castiel knew that even if his brother could not tell him in words, he was grateful for Castiel's sacrifice.

Heads held high, they walked together out of the tent and towards Castiel's future as Dean Winchester's husband and prize.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had always imagined that on his wedding day he would have Sam by his side and his father's approval. He had imagined his father would be there with him, that he would give his blessing to the whole event. Dean had never imagined that his father might be dead by the time he came to wed. He had never imagined that Sam would be held captive many hundreds of miles away.

Dean was certain Sam would hear of his marriage eventually. Dean was not stupid. He knew there would be spies around, those who would carry word back to the capitol about Dean's alliance with the Angels. He knew Sam would be upset on his behalf, angry that Dean had been maneuvered into such a position, but it was one Dean would gladly take if he could save Sam from the same fate. His brother would not be forced into marriage if Dean could help it.

At least Dean found Castiel of the Angels beautiful and he thought they might come to find mutual comfort from their union. Dean did not think Sam would be in the same boat as him.

The sun was high in the sky when Dean rode down to the Angel's camp. It was a glorious day. Dean found himself wishing they had time to do this thing properly. There should be a feast with speeches and song. There should be dancing. There should be a wedding night to be celebrated and a breakfast the morning after.

There was one part of the wedding breakfast Dean was glad they were skipping. Dean could do very well without the inspection of the sheets the morning after their wedding night. He had no doubt that Castiel was a virgin. He did not need to make the boy bleed to prove the truth of that. A man who was skilled in bed knew that blood was a sign, not of virginity, but of something having gone wrong. Yet still the tradition was enforced. Dean was glad that an impending battle meant they could forgo that particular wedding ritual.

He took with him only a small entourage. He had a small group of followers – a few hundred or so men loyal to himself – and from that he had picked those who accompany him. He brought with him his half-brother, Adam Milligan, the brother he had been able to save and flee with. Joanna Harvelle, his trusted friend since childhood, and her mother, Lady Ellen. There was Lady Charlie of Bradbury; Dean's favored knight and personal guard in the group too. Dean knew that it was unusual for a man to surround himself with so many women as advisers but Dean had always been unusual.

Charlie was a skilled swords woman. Dean had never seen a woman more at home with a knife in her hand than Joanna and Lady Ellen could hit a moving target with a crossbow bolt from across the length of a field. If anything where to happen today, Dean felt his safest having them at his side.

He also brought with him Sir Robert Singer, his father's oldest and dearest friend. Sir Robert had been like a second father to Dean and if Dean could not have his own father by his side, then he could have Sir Robert there in his stead.

There was a large tent erected for the wedding ceremony. Dean was used to campaigning, to living inside tents and moving from place to place. He had been a soldier since he was fourteen years of age and he had trained with a sword from a good deal younger. Still, in all his time he had never seen anything quite like the huge white wedding tent. Marriages on campaign where not usually conducted with this level of pomp and circumstance. They were hurried things before the dawn, done to legitimize children or make a love vow before the ever-present shadow of death overtook.

This, Dean reminded himself, was different. This was the joining of two noble households. Even if it had to be a rushed affair, it still carried with it an air of dignity.

Dean dismounted, leaving his horse to be tended by a servant and entered the tent. It was full of people talking and laughing, dressed in regal clothes that where years out of date. They were all the Angels and their followers had and they wore them with pride.

Dean was soon grasped by the hand by a firm, efficient woman and led to the center of the tent.

"I am Castiel's aunt," she said. "Naomi of the Angels. You will wait here and Castiel will be brought to you."

She left Dean there, standing on his own and Dean reminded himself that this was a partnership that brought the Angels as much as it brought Dean. He did not think they meant to kill him, although he felt like a goose brought in for slaughter.

The guests in the tent formed a circle around Dean and if he had wanted to escape from them, he couldn't. He had lost sight of his own party. For all he had thought about precautions, Dean had walked on ahead for them and now he was separated from them.

The silence fell suddenly. Dean could hear only the beating of his own heart but then music struck up. It was a wedding march. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as the circle part and Michael appeared, leading Castiel to Dean's side. Castiel did not look the same as he had done the day before when Dean met him.

He had been prepared in the old-fashioned style, his face painted and his body adorned in white silks and lace. He looked like a porcelain figurine, much too dainty for Dean to put his hands on. He had not looked like that the day before. At that time Dean had been able to inspect almost all of him and he had seen the boy had muscles. He had strong thighs too and Dean had spent a pleasurable time fantasizing about being between them.

The music stopped and there was silence again.

Finally, Michael spoke.

"Dean of Winchester," he said, removing Castiel's hand from his arm and holding it out to Dean. "This is our gift to you, a son of our household. Treat him with kindness; treat him with respect, for from this day on he is yours."

Dean took Castiel's hand in his own, holding it tightly and he felt a rush of warmth through his body. Castiel was his now. They were joined together in a union that could only be ended in death.

"Thank you for your gift," he said solemnly. "I accept him with all my heart."

Dean wondered if Castiel would speak, if he would give his blessing to the union or if Michael's blessing was enough for both of them. Castiel's pretty pink mouth stayed firmly shut as Dean stared at him and eventually, Dean realized Castiel was not going to say anything.

He leaned forward and softly, gently, took his first kiss as a married man.

Distantly, Dean was aware of clapping, even the sound of cheering but his focus was all on Castiel's lips. They were roughened with the pink pigment that had been smeared on them and Dean couldn't wait to wash it off and kiss them when they were naked. Castiel tasted like honey and wine. He had been drinking, Dean thought and pulled back quickly. He thought Castiel wanted this wedding, that he accepted it the same as Dean did, but if he had been drinking to get through it, could that really be the case?

Castiel looked at him in confusion but Dean turned away, pulling him by his hand through the crowd, looking for his own group of family and friends, finding them pushed towards the back of the tent, where the Angels and their followers had crowded forward, eager to see the wedding.

Dean suddenly felt disgusted with the whole charade and eager to move on to battle.

Battle he understood. His new husband, he did not.

Ellen caught him by the chin, reaching up to dab at his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Your lips are bright pink," she said teasingly, brushing away the traces of Castiel's paint from his mouth. "How unbecoming it looks on you, Dean."

"Yes, red would have been better," Charlie said, smiling at him.

Dean did not say anything. He let go of Castiel's hand and pushed the boy forward, letting his party inspect him.

Ellen fussed over the lace on his gown, something she had not seen in years and Adam complimented him and called him brother, exchanging a kiss on the cheek as was customary. There was gentle teasing about how powdered and white Castiel's face was and the fact that fashions had moved on since the Angels had last been in court. Sir Robert only grunted when faced with Castiel and intoned without much enthusiasm that "he would do".

Dean wondered if that was how his father would have felt, if he would have been disappointed with Dean for accepting Castiel as his offer or for accepting the marriage at all. Dean did not know and he could never ask him.

He had made his bed now, for himself and Castiel both, and when they stopped travelling tonight, they would have to lie in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel did not know what he had expected married life to be like, only that he had thought he would spend more time with his husband than he had. Dean had left him to give orders to the army and Castiel had been ushered into a waiting carriage to ride with Adam, Dean's younger half-brother and his own brother Gabriel. The whole camp had been in disarray, being packed up and moved on.

He seemed to have already angered his husband. Castiel didn't know what he'd done but Dean seemed eager to be away from him. Castiel had hoped things would go well for the two of them, that they could both behave with dignity but already Dean's family had ridiculed him and his clothes. They had mocked his wedding outfit, even though it was beautiful and expensive. They had mocked him and his family's traditions.

Castiel had not said anything though. He had bitten his tongue and remained impassive, trying to be the dutiful husband he was supposed to be but he did not look forward to his future as part of Dean's family. He didn't think they either wanted or accepted him.

Anahita was brought to him before their ride could start and Castiel spent the journey with the cub asleep in his lap. He found her a pleasing distraction, brushing his fingers through her soft fur. Adam was enchanted by the idea of a tiger cub being given as a wedding present. Castiel was amazed to hear how much courtly life had changed since his family was driven away. Exotic and rare beasts had always been wedding presents when his family ruled the land.

Gabriel mentioned off-handily that he had had a beautiful silver wolf as his wedding gift. His face became set and his eyes stony when Adam asked where it was now.

"Dead within weeks, much like my marriage," he said coldly.

The rest of the ride proceeded in silence.

Castiel spent much of it watching Adam. He did not greatly resemble his brother, but when he turned his head or scowled, Castiel could see flashes of Dean in his features. He found it surprising that Dean elevated his half-brother to such a level, to bring him to his wedding as an honoured guest and let him ride in the carriage with his husband.

Adam was illegitimate. His birth, and John Winchester's acceptance of him, had been a scandal. It was one thing to have a child out of wedlock, but another thing to take him in and raise him with your heirs.

Still, it seemed Dean followed in his father's footsteps in that respect, still caring for his brother even after his father's death. Castiel dug his fingers into Anahita's fur, rubbing harder than before. If Dean thought Castiel would accept his bastards and raise them alongside their own children, then he was wrong. Courtly life might have changed, but the Angels had not and Castiel would not share his husband in that way.

Still, even though he feared that Dean might already have a mistress or children by someone else, Castiel found himself pleased that Dean had not rejected Adam out of hand. It spoke of a family bond that Dean would continue to protect his half-brother and Castiel believed strongly in family. If Dean did have illegitimate children then Castiel would not object to them being given titles or land. He only objected to raising them as if they were his own.

They travelled for the best part of the day, stopping only to eat a light lunch of cheese and bread with some of Gabriel's favourite rose flavoured water to quench their thirst. Castiel shared his portion with Anahita but the cub ate very little and Castiel determined she would have meat for her main meal. Everything was stilted. Adam was a stranger to them and Castiel was not so impolite as to discuss his fears in front of him. He also did not trust the boy not to run straight to Dean and tell him that Castiel thought he and his family were rude. Castiel did not want to begin his married life by making things worse than they already were.

The sun was setting by the time they trundled in to the hastily constructed camp, many miles from where they had started out that morning. The servants must have been working hard to set everything up, but still there was work going on. Castiel knew that in a few days there would be a battle a little west of their position but that was all he knew.

Dean greeted him, having travelled on ahead on horseback. He lifted Castiel down from the carriage with great care and Castiel could almost believe that Dean did care for him.

Castiel had travelled in his wedding outfit. He would not take it off until his husband undressed him but now it was covered in the mottled red and black fur of his tiger cub. Dean raised an eyebrow looking him over but didn't say anything on the matter.

"Our tent has already been erected," he said, although he did not sound terribly pleased. "It's getting late. We should retire."

"Yes," Castiel agreed.

The fear he had felt that morning dawned on him again. He had been able to push it away before. They had been travelling for so long that the prospect of the wedding night seemed far off but now it was here and Castiel could not ignore it any longer. He still had the oil Gabriel had given him and the dagger. He hoped he did not have need for the second item.

Castiel turned quickly, taking Anahita from Gabriel's waiting arms and then he followed his husband across the camp, heading for their marriage bed.

When they reached the tent, Dean lifted the flap for Castiel and let him enter on ahead of him. Castiel glanced around, noting with a sinking feeling in his stomach that there was no partition or place he could hide himself away for a few minutes to prepare as Gabriel had suggested. He could not exactly lie down and finger himself open in front of Dean. The room was sparse. There was a hastily constructed bed but very little in the way of anything else. Certainly nowhere for Castiel to be private.

Castiel placed Anahita on the floor and turned to face his husband.

Despite himself, he was shaking.

"I am ready," he said, forcing himself to believe those words.

Dean did not look convinced but he crossed the room to him. He reached out and touched the silk at Castiel's shoulder before he grabbed a handful of it, dragging it down, baring Castiel's chest to the cool air inside the tent. Castiel trembled all the harder.

"Be gentle," he whispered, not certain if he was demanding or begging.

Dean blinked at him, surprised.

"I wouldn't hurt you," he said slowly.

Castiel nodded but he did not feel convinced. Everything felt wrong, forced and horrible. Dean had mocked him before, why wouldn't he mock Castiel's fear now? Castiel could not prepare himself, could not protect himself. Even if he had understood that eventually his marriage would mean being bedded, he was not ready for the actuality of the fact. Castiel's chest felt tight and he found it hard to breath. He hoped that Dean would simply take him quickly and let it end before Castiel had time to register things fully.

There was a scuffling noise and then Anahita was yowling. It was an angry sound, pitiful coming from a cub so young and Castiel felt as if she was crying for him, voicing his fear. She had climbed on to the bed and was standing in the middle of it, her small body shielding them from being able to use it.

"Anahita, off," he said softly.

This could not be postponed. It could not be prevented.

"No," Dean said, his hand moving to cup Castiel's cheek, turning the boy to face him. "We do not have to do this."

"Stop it!" Castiel said angrily, pushing Dean's hand away. "Stop pretending to be kind. Stop smiling at me, stop gentling me. You have already humiliated me once today. Do not do it again now!"

He did not want to leave the tent until he had done his duty. He did not want Dean to laugh at him, to humiliate him with tales of his frigid Angel husband who was frightened of his touch.

"This is wrong. We both know this is wrong," Dean hissed. "We might be married, Castiel, but that does not mean we have to force ourselves. I will not hurt you. I made your brother a promise that I would show you kindness and respect. Taking you now, when you do not want it, would be breaking my vow."

He leaned in then and kissed Castiel with surprising tenderness.

"When you say you are ready and you truly mean it, we will consummate this marriage. Anything before then would be an abomination."

Castiel stared at Dean and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He believed Dean. He believed that Dean would wait for him.

He knew he had failed in his duty, that he had failed in the one thing he was supposed to do which was let Dean bed him. They could not conceive an heir while Castiel remained a virgin. Castiel should be braver, should accept his fate but he was grateful to Dean for giving him this time and this choice.

"Then what do we do tonight? And what about when they ask tomorrow morning?" he asked, remembering that they would need to show their wedding sheets, the proof that Castiel had been a virgin. It would be a disgrace to both of them if they could not produce them.

Dean scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Tomorrow, we lie and if anyone asks to see the sheets, I'll cut my arm and we can pretend it's your blood. That should keep tongues from wagging."

"And tonight?"

"I will sleep on the floor if you would like me to," Dean offered.

"No," Castiel said quickly, reaching out to take his hand. "I would like you to sleep beside me. We must grow used to sharing each other's bed."

He smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to him, Castiel found. He did not know what he'd expected of Dean, he had not had time to form any opinion of him but he had not expected him to care so much for Castiel's wellbeing. Castiel did not fear to sleep in the same bed as him. In fact, he looked forward to falling asleep and waking up in his husband's arms.

Dean was right. Castiel would feel ready eventually. They had known each other hardly more than a day. Patience and time would see them right, even if they were unlikely bedfellows.

Castiel only worried that they would not have the time they needed, not with the battle brewing.


End file.
